<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cold by intrusivecarnations</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281404">cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrusivecarnations/pseuds/intrusivecarnations'>intrusivecarnations</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, also glass shards, ele do NOT read this :gun: /j, sad masturbation, this is so embarrassing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrusivecarnations/pseuds/intrusivecarnations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jumin masturbates at the balcony.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jumin/V | Kim Jihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Jumin is draped in the white curtain, hiding from his sight. Out in the balcony he can feel the weight of the night air. Its cold dead fingers tracing his bare arms, neck and back. The touch freezing him in place. He’s naked and in a very visible place. He can see the whole city from up here. But he doesn’t care. He’s fucked up big time.</p><p class="p1">“What are you doing?” That breathy voice echoed.</p><p class="p1">Jumin’s face contorted slightly. His eyes closed.</p><p class="p1">“I apologize.” His deep voice booms. “It was childish to...” ...Hope for something more. Honesty, perhaps. “I hope this doesn’t put a hindrance in our friendship.”</p><p class="p1">“Of course not.” The voice comforts him superficially. “Won’t you come in? You’ll catch a cold. It’s freezing out there.”</p><p class="p1">Jumin is dirty and he hates it. Sweat still drips down his body and filthy white rests on his hand. He spares a glance, moving his fingers. Hot cum clings to his skin stubbornly. He cannot run away from his actions. He hits his head forcefully on the glass door in disgust. The shards pierce the pale skin of his face, harshly coloring him red.</p><p class="p1">“Jumin?! Jumin, what are you doing?!” Jihyun’s voice grows panicked. Jumin can’t look at him. Not now. Not like this.</p><p class="p1">Jumin pants on the white floor. Left hand pressing on the ground, knees touching and right hand glaring. No words leave him as his breathing gets rapid and shallow. His pained noises fill the air around him as long overdue tears escape his eyes. A particularly loud sharp intake of breath makes his back shake. He can’t stop this.</p><p class="p1">Jihyun doesn’t show. Jihyun does not rise from the bed. Jihyun does not speak anymore.</p><p class="p1">“I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I am so, so sorry, Jihyun, you have no idea, please!” Jumin manages to spit it out quickly between pained inhales. “Please, come back to me, please.”</p><p class="p1">The wind stops at his longing. Cruel and absolute.</p><p class="p1">“Please...” He cries, gradually calming down. “Please, Jihyun.”</p><p class="p1">His breathing evens and he remembers the blood trickling down his face. He touches it with his left hand — metallic wine mixing with salty water on his hand. Pathetic. His right hand trails down in familiarity. He touches the tip, twitching at the sudden contact. He knows he should stop, but his hands move on their own, possessed by a ghost. With every pump, he stretches out his torso, arching his back instinctively. His left hand enters his mouth and he sucks his bloody fingers with gusto. He moans, grunts and whimpers desperately for Jihyun’s touch.</p><p class="p1">He eventually reaches a lonely climax, layering the cum on his right hand. He runs it up and down his cock a few more times before coming to a halt. He crumbles on the floor of the balcony, messy with even more of his fluids. He lays his head on the shards. A new wave of blood gushes again and he hopes this time they’ll wash away the tears for good.</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.”</p><p class="p1">Jihyun pitifully presses his lips against Jumin’s.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>will i ever write something over 1k words? the answer is probably not♡ this is EMBARRASSING and i am going through something. idc!!!!!!!!! im going apeshitt.... anyways........................ check out my other works they're more decent than this. also pls validate me via kudos (or comments - i still havent got any and im desperate), doesnt have to be here. i am going 1N54N3.... have a nice day♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>